Meloon (The Forgotten)
|height = 7'2" |weight = 675.2 lbs |hair = n/a |eye = Pink |rank = Plantain Member |organizations = Cooler's Empire (specifically The Plantains) (689 - 765 Age) |food = Ualir horn* |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training, eating competitions |family = Banas (captain) }} Meloon (メルーン, Merūn) is an Uttovelm in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second and third sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lyin’ And Laughin’". Overview 'Appearance' Meloon is an Uttovelm. He is quite similar to Dodoria in appearance. He is pink, fat, bald, but also rather tall. He has spikes jutting out from all over his bodies as well. His armor is only the chest piece, in Cooler's fashion, and he has a jumpsuit underneath. He also wears gauntlets and metal boots. Meloon's scouter is blue. 'Personality' Meloon has very little personality. He is messy, slow, stupid, and brutal. He really likes to destroy things; and he likes this even more than killing. Thus, on missions, Meloon is the one who is usually tasked with destroying a planet. As far as killing, he likes to torture his victims, though he grows impatient quickly. He sometimes has a hard time finishing off his victims. He enjoys napping and eating as well. History Meloon was one of the countless soldiers under Cooler's control. His high power level was what made him be personally selected by Banas to be a part of The Plantains. He was the weakest of Banas' soldiers, but still had a power level of over 200,000. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Lauto Saga When Ledas arrived on Planet Cooler 92, Meloon used him as a sort of "new toy" and nearly killed the boy on several instances. While Meloon stayed out of the forefront for most of the rest of the saga, he did remain present. He participated in the mission against the rebels hiding on the mining facility. However, he was not present during the mission to Lauto's planet. Stomping Grounds Saga'' Meloon was still a Plantain when Ledas returned to Planet Cooler 92. He wasn't seen by Ledas until the Saiyan's duel with Banas. During the fight, Meloon was isolated by Ledas and attacked. Ledas stated that he was finishing what he started before (when he and Meloon fought in chapter 3 of the Lauto Saga), and dedicated Meloon's death to his father, race, and friend, Vegeta. Meloon was killed with a single energy blast, which incinerated his body. Techniques * * * * * * * * *Reckless Outburst *Extermination Rain *Energy Scattershot *Scattershot Beam *Unrefined Wave Trivia *All of Cooler's soldiers' names are based on fruits. In Meloon's case, this is the "melon". **The Ualir horn (above) comes from the Ualir, which is a predatory animal native to Meloon's homeworld, Uoto. The Ualir is a fearsome predator, so a very strong Uttovelm is needed to hunt it down successfully. Thus, Ualir horns are somewhat rare and prized on Meloon's homeworld. The horn is about a foot and a half long and has a small amount of soft, sweet meet inside of it that is considered to be a delicacy on Uoto. The Ualir horn is Meloon's favorite food. *Meloon's race is very similar to Dodoria's. *Meloon was born almost two years before Captain Banas was. *Meloon's theme is Cry My Name. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Son